Cycle
by TalyaJB
Summary: History is doomed to repeat itself. But this time, Primus is determined to break the cycle by sending the faction leaders on a journey through the past to save the future. However, how will they react to the discoveries of life itself and more importantly, how will they all manage not to kill one another in the process?
1. The Start of Every Circle

The sky was rent apart by the force of Unicron's arrival. His gaping maw turning the once peaceful night into a deadly black hole. Buildings crumbled and the pieces shot skyward, feeding the giant Transformer.

The Quintesson masters fled. Their slaves lay in thousands, discarded as if in offering to the hungry god.

A lone figure stood on the ground, defying the pull of Unicron's hunger.

"Unicron!"

The voice rang out clear as crystal over the sounds of the rupturing planet.

"I know what you want! But you can't have it! You won't _ever_ get it!"

The tempest stopped, replaced by deep laughter that set the air vibrating.

"Futile, Primus. How futile. Give me what I want, and I might let this factory stand."

"I will protect this planet with my life!" The figure bellowed back "I gave an oath, I will not withdraw it now! You will have to kill me to get what you seek!"

"Very well," Unicron growled, "Today, Primus, you die!"

The air split with a noise like a thousand exploding bombs as Unicron transformed, filling the sky with his presence. His malevolent eyes glared down at the lone silhouette that shone in the firelight.

He brought his hand down to crush the lowly insect beneath him.

Before his hand has penetrated the lower atmosphere, the figure raised its arms.

"LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR!"

A massive beam on pure white light blasted from the Primus, catching the planet- former in the chest. He let out a wrenching scream as the power held within the light seared through his circuits.

"PRIMUS!"

Unicron let out a final roar, as he was propelled through space and time, away from his prize. One day, he would return. One day, he would get his trophy. One day soon.

The beam of light blossomed out, setting the planet aglow. The warm, gentle light filled the sky as golden sparks fell from the heavens, settling on the slaves.

As the light faded, optics that were bright with new consciousness found the figure with its arms held as if to embrace the sky. As the light faded, they saw their savior crumple to the ground. And when the light had fully died and all the sparks had been absorbed, the figure was gone.

Primus was gone.


	2. Caught by the Wrist

"It's just you and me now, Megatron!"

Optimus swung his energon axe at his nemesis, but the devious 'con dodged his swing and retaliated with an uppercut to Prime's jaw.

"You are a fool if you think you can stop me this time, Prime!"

Megatron looked ready to take off.

"Oh no you don't-!" Prime growled as he lunged forward, catching Megatron in a bear hug. Both mechs tumbled to the ground, fighting to avoid being pinned down by the other. Gravity took hold of the fighting leaders, and they began to tumble down the mountainside, ripping trees out of the ground as they barreled past.

"Optimus!" Someone screamed.

Laser blasts were flying everywhere, blasting pits into the earth. Chaos reigned as the two factions fought for victory, determined to kill as many enemies as possible in the process. Dirt flew and fires burned bright on the mountainside as the metal titans clashed.

Above the clouds, silver streaked across the sky being chased by three black arrowheads. Green pulses of energy shot at the silver blur in rapid succession, but it twirled out of the way, soaring higher and higher to avoid further shots. Below, the river sparkled in the sunlight like an iridescent snake winding its way between the mountains. The silver streak dived straight down to the welcoming water.

Optimus and Megatron crashed into the water, causing a small tidal wave that soaked the two leaders. They wrestled in the liquid for a few minutes, before Optimus threw off his attacker and the two stood facing one another, waist deep in the river.

"Give UP, Megatron!" Optimus hollered.

"Not when I am so close to victory!" Megatron countered, and swung his morning star at the Prime.

Optimus ducked, and then swung is axe again, trying to simultaneously attack and defend.

They broke apart, glaring at one another. Both leaders trying to find a weakness in each other's defenses.

Finally, Megatron roared, and charged at Optimus. The Autobot leader prepared himself for impact.

But it didn't come.

The two leaders were knocked aside as a massive silver blur flew over the water at impossible speeds. It was rapidly followed by three black ships firing at the silver streak.

Optimus stood, preparing for Megatron's attack, but the Decepticon leader had vanished. And in the distance, Optimus saw a glowing tear in the sky close.

Megatron grappled with silver fur and golden chains as he tried to free his wrist from the knot that had caught this creature and himself together. The two struggled to keep themselves afloat in the rapids that buffeted them this way and that, and tried to avoid being shot by their pursuers.

The creature tried to bite and scratch him as he desperately clawed at the impenetrable chains.

"AH!"

He gave a yelp of pain as the creature's massive fangs managed to penetrate his armor. The acid burned as it coursed through his energon lines. His vision began to blur with static. His processer began to slow.

The water exploded around them as the ships continued to give chase. In his delirious state, Megatron had the feeling that they were determined to kill, not capture.

His joints were going slack, and his desperate attempts to free himself from the chains around the thing were becoming futile. His digits fumbled as he lost feeling in them. He was going numb.

He almost laughed. This wasn't the way he had expected to be terminated.

Then, they were underwater.

As if in a trance, Megatron felt himself and the creature gracefully cut through the water to the riverbed. A trail of back sludge oozed from his bite mark, and floated gently to the surface. His processor began to speed up, the static began to clear. The water was sucking out the acid!

He finally got a decent look at his captor and reset his optics.

A silver creature that looked like an earthen equine was staring with glowing gold eyes up at the water's surface. Its black mane trailed in an ephemeral halo in the current, and it bared its huge fangs as the ships passed overhead, causing rippling shadows to pass over the two tangled companions. It was so large, that Megatron could easily have sat on its back and still have plenty of room to spare. And that's when his eyes were drawn to the golden saddle on its back, and the bridle in its head. The reigns were wrapped around his wrist!

Clarity came in a sudden jolt.

He and the creature had collided, the force propelling them through a glowing portal. He remembered the creature frantically trying to pull away from him, yet couldn't because his wrist was caught. The creature's thrashings had only made the knot worse, and soon they found themselves swimming in this very river, still being chased.

The thing once again noticed him, and began to try to pull away again.

"Stop that!" he roared. He wasn't going to lie, having his wrist joint pulled in this manner hurt like the Pit!

The creature reared up, striking at him with its fore hooves. Since he couldn't pull away, the giant pummeled him.

"Stop!" he bellowed again.

He jerked the reigns with all his might, and the beast toppled onto its side. Now with the upper hand, Megatron began to beat the thing with his fists. He blamed this monster for his predicament, and so it would suffer for making him suffer!

"By The Empress Anükka, DESIST!" it bellowed.

Megatron froze.

The thing was sentient.


	3. The Battle Rages On

Optimus stood in the water, letting the current whip past his waist. His optics roved and darted over the landscape, trying to detect Megatron. Every whisper of every leaf caught the Autobot leader's attention. Every noise was a threat. All of his sensors were on edge.

But the Decepticon leader never appeared.

The noble Prime turned his attention to his troops above him.

"Bumblebee, duck!"

"Aerialbots! Take off, and engage the Decepticons from the air!"

"Omega Supreme! Cliffjumper's in trouble!"

Minutes turned into hours as the battle raged on above Optimus, fires now spreading down the mountainside. The sight of the hellish blaze left Optimus speechless with horror.

"Inferno!" Optimus heard Red Alert scream over the melee.

Optimus found his voice.

"Autobots!" he roared, "Stop that fire! If it spreads, the Observatory will burn!"

Instantly, the Autobots changed targets, shooting various coolants at the flames rather than lasers at the 'Cons.

"Decepticons! Get the Autobots while they are distracted!" Starscream howled.

The Decepticon force charged at the backs of their enemies.

"Prime! Behind you!" Ironhide bellowed.

Optimus twirled around, and his fist collided with Astrotrain's faceplate. The massive Triple Changer flew back, knocking down Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Bonecrusher with his bulk as he passed.

Now the Autobots were split, half fighting the fire and the other half battling the Decepticons to protect both the Observatory and their comrades' backs.

"Ha ha ha!"

Starscream's mad cackling cut through the din like a knife.

"Victory is almost ours! How fitting that the Autobots will be defeated under my command! Constructicons! Transform and merge into Devastator! Stunticons! Combine into Menasor!"

"Aerialbots! Omega Supreme!" Optimus countered.

"We're coming, Prime!"

The group of Autobot fliers dived from the heavens, followed closely by Omega Supreme. With the telltale metallic whirring that indicated transformation, the Aerialbots merged into Superion. Menasor met Superion head- on, while Devastator waited for Omega Supreme to land before he threw the first punch. The metal titans raged above the smaller giants, raining debris down upon the raging battle at their feet.

"STOP!"

The scream cut through the din, silencing all of the combatants as a thunderstorm appeared from thin air, drenching the Cybertronians in the unforeseen downpour.

Optimus and the others turned their gazes to the source of the sound, and collectively gasped.

A massive creature that looked like a silver horse hovered in the air above them, its great black wings beating rhythmically through the air. The rain whipped around it in circles, but the creature seemed unaffected by the storm. And though this sight was alone surprising enough, the combatants were more stunned by another sight.

Megatron was draped unmoving across the creature's back, with energon pouring from massive wounds in his frame.


	4. Wounds

"Megatron!" Optimus heard himself gasp without his volition.

"He needs help! Now!" the beast barked.

The creature landed in the no man's land and waited for someone to approach. Several seconds ticked by and not a spark moved.

"Hurry!" it finally howled, snapping the group out of their stunned trance, though none of them approached the horse.

A faint tug in Optimus's spark compelled the Autobot leader to move forward. And though he did not know why, he obeyed, crossing the space between the Autobot line and the creature.

The closer Optimus moved, the worse Megatron appeared, cut and dents littered his frame while dirt mixed with the coagulating energon. Wires and pulleys spilled out of the larger gashes as if the metal of Megatron's frame was made of paper and the wires were confetti. Limbs were bent and twisted in unnatural positions, and they dangled uselessly at Megatron's sides. He looked more broken then Prime had ever seen, and he had seen Megatron with missing limbs before. So, seeing his enemy broken like a toy made Optimus's tank churn. As he drew nearer, there was a putrid stench of rotting flesh and sweet High Grade. Holding back the rising energon, Optimus discovered the source of the stench, and the stuff that was wreaking havoc on Megatron's frame. A thick black jelly that wriggled by its own volition, eating away at the metal and wires. Optimus reached out to touch the stuff. He could get a sample and take it to Rachet for analysis.

"Don't touch that!"

Optimus froze and looked across the creature's back and into Hook's frowning features.

"That could be a dangerous toxin or contaminant! You could endanger us all!"

Optimus stood back and let Hook move around the horse-thing to look at Megatron's helm.

"Careful," it warned the two mechs beside it.

Hook opened the one of Megatron's shutters, and shined a small light into the optic. Megatron didn't respond. With a frown, Hook straightened and carefully examined the black jelly around the still- seeping wounds. Nonplussed and cross, the Decepticon turned to the creature.

"Did you do this?" he snapped.

The thing looked outraged.

"Of course I didn't! I am not a Kaelin Beast! My bites cause paralysis!"

"Look at him!" Hook bellowed, "He isn't responding, and you just said that your bites cause paralysis! Answer truthfully!"

Optimus couldn't help but notice the irony of that command.

But before the thing could retort, Megatron stirred. Instantly, Hook was at his leader's side.

"Lord Megatron?"

"HISS!"

Megatron lunged at Hook, fangs bared. He leapt off the creature's back and pounced onto the poor medic, growling and snarling like a mad beast.

"Lord Megatron!" Hook hollered, trying in vain to get the larger mech off of him.

Megatron appeared to not have heard his Medic's plea, and bore down upon him with feral intensity.

The horse thing bashed its hoof against Megatron's helm, and the Decepticon leader flew into the air, landing several yards away from the trio. He whipped about, facing the thing that attacked him still snarling. The creature leapt into action, bounding over Prime and Hook and facing Megatron dead on.

"Stay back!" it yelled as both Autobots and Decepticons alike moved forward to attempt to pin Megatron to the ground. At its command, they froze gawking at it and Megatron.

The two began to circle one another like savage wolves.

Megatron hissed again at the creature, who responded with a growl.

The forest was silent now; even the rain had paused as if waiting for the first to strike.

Optimus looked at Rachet. Surely his medic would know what was wrong.

Rachet caught his optic and mouthed: "His optics."

Optimus frowned. What did Rachet mean by that?

He turned again to the posturing duo and caught Rachet's meaning.

Megatron's optics were offline, greyed out and dull like the dead, yet they moved watching something that Prime could not see. They were eerie things, like staring into an empty void, devoid of life. Like the stillness of a tomb. Yet still Megatron functioned. Hook had received life readings. He would have said so otherwise. Optimus looked again to Rachet.

"Dark Energon," the Autobot medic mouthed.

Optimus's energon ran cold. His spark seemed to stop pulsating.

Dark Energon.

Megatron was now one of the undead.


End file.
